Hol Horse vs. Dan Hibiki
Description What do you get when you cross a cowardly gunslinger and a martial arts dumbass? I don't know, read this to find out. Prelude Dan walks into the room. "Erm, okay. One Minute Melee." "The thing were all the fights are settled in sixty se-dammit, that's not on the script..." "No reasearch, how unprofessional..." "Whatever. Fight!" Interlude Dan is laying on the ground, struggling to get up. A man with similar karate gi is standing over him. "It seems that I've won." The man's silver hair sticks up in the wind. It looks oddly similar to the Hairstyle belonging to John Pierre Polnareff. Suddenly, the man is shot in the back of the skull. He falls on the ground, dead. Hol Horse rides over, gun in hand. "Oops, I got the wrong fella'. Better get on my way before somebody see's that I killed a-" "Hey, that was my opponent! I might as well take you down, in honor of this fallen peer!" May the best idiot win! Fight! Dan uppercuts Hol Horse, enough to have him trip off his steed. "Hey, that's what you get for being a big, fat, smelly, willy!" At that very moment, blood is spewing from Dan's leg. "I shot you, dumbass." Hol Horse holds up Emperor. "OH MY GOOOOOD!" Dan is screaming, and writhing in pain as clutches his leg. Dan shoots a rather weak hadouken, but it does enough to catch Hol Horse off guard. He sweep kick's Hol Horse as he sits on the ground. "Okay then, eat this! Super mega spinny kick!" Dan lunges forward. Hol Horse has already shot a few bullets, and they all fly towards Dan. At the last millisecond, Dan falls on the ground. "Ow! I mean, I planned that! A little too slow!" The bullets make a turn, and fly back towards Dan. He is already running towards Hol Horse, and he once again lucks out by slipping on the sand. One of the bullets nail Hol Horse under the torso. "Grrr...How about this!" He shoots a few more bullets at Dan, and he quickly rolls across the having all three hit the sand. Both struggle to get up. "Okay, time to finish this! Special move, Certain Victory Ruffian Fist!" He sends a pretty decent combo at Hol Horse. "Now, get a taste of my Dazzling Dragon Raging Fire!" He uppercuts Hol Horse, and he is sent flying, hitting the ground. He holds up Emperor. "The gun outclasses the fist!" He shoots a single bullet at Dan, but Dan swiftly ducks right as Hol Horse pulls the trigger. It flew past him, once again. "Face it, you lost. As my father used to say-" The bullet flies above him, and slings itself back in Dan's direction. It nails him in the back, and Dan falls to the ground, a hole in the back of his gi. K.O. "Ugh, let's go, buddy. I don't want to get caught for TWO murders." Hol Horse crawls atop his steed, and rides away into the horizon. Results The winner of this battle is... HOL WHORES! I mean, HOL HORSE!